freakin_character_landfandomcom-20200213-history
"Come on, then,"
Gilbert had just finished stuffing the FC Bayern scarf and other memorabilia deep down in his bag when he made his way onto the grounds. He'd been here before, obviously, when playing for the Munich Monkeys; but to be here as a player seemed to increase the place's grandeur. While he knew he was not the only new arrival this season he still couldn't help but feel that this was a whole new place to him despite his experiences before. Maybe a few of them would recognise him as that crazy keeper from the Munich Monkeys - he was sure his successes there and at the Wolves had been the entire reason the team had offered to sign him - and maybe not. Julchen was walking around, hands in her pockets. She had heard about the new keeper and looked forward to meeting him to see if he had the skills. She also heard that he was the crazy keeper from the Monkeys and the Wolves, so he must be pretty skilled. She hoped he was, she didn't waste an opportunity to have the whole day to herself just to meet an inadequately skilled player. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she spotted a blonde man by the entrance. Deciding to go and see if he was the new keeper, she walked towards him. Seeing Julchen, who he recognised vaguely from the games he had played, he lifted his hand with a "Hallo," in greeting - a polite one, maybe unintentionally tense from nerves he would never admit to anyone (not even to himself, but he subconsciously felt them) that he had. Expectations were going to be high at the Harriers, higher than both the teams he had played for, but since he played to his own sky-high set he supposed they shouldn't be that much of a difficulty for him. "Hallo," She greeted back. So this is the new keeper. "Are you Gilbert Schweinsteiger?" She asked, trying her best to sound polite. It was never a good thing to tick off new people. She held out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Julchen Beilschmidt, Chaser." She introduced herself. "Ja, that's me," he replied with a half-smile, taking her hand firmly and shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." It was the truth, and his inner nerves were getting worse should he make the wrong impression. "Your father played here too, ja?" "Nice to meet you, Gilbert. And ja, my vatti played here. He was the one who introduced me to this team." She replied. She was liking this guy's demeanor. Now, how to ask him for a quick penalty shootout. "So you're that crazy keeper from the Monkeys and Wolves. You must be pretty skilled to be offered to be signed." "I like to think so," he answered, "I wouldn't have a career if I wasn't. But the offer was a surprise, actually - as was the fact that they actually let me leave." "Hmm... How about we try out your skills? Try to test them to the limit." She offered. It was pretty exciting to see a new team member play. Category:MetroMara